1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of boat accessories, and more particularly to devices for use in storage of auxilary outboard engines on a boat such as a sailboat.
2. Prior Art
In certain instances small outboard engines may be carried aboard a larger boat for use either as emergency engines for the larger boat, or more typically as auxilary engines for dinghys and inflatable boats which may be used in conjunction with larger boats such as larger sailboats. By way of example, a person might carry a small fiberglass dinghy on a thirty foot sailboat and also somewhere stow a one or two horsepower outboard engine so that the dinghy may conveniently be used as a shore boat when the larger boat is anchored or moored off-shore.
Heretofore, there has not been any form of storage bracket in common use for such purposes. Often the outboard engine will be stowed under the cockpit bench seats, on the floor of the cabin or in the forward vee birth area. None of these locations, however, are really suitable for such purposes and, particularly on sailboats, have a number of disadvantages. One disadvantage with all such locations is that sailboats may heel at very substantial angles and the outboard engine is typically not clamped in position. Accordingly, the engine may roll around, with the possibility of damaging the engine and boat, and creating a safety hazard. These considerations are particularly important when the engine is stored anywhere below decks, as typically the space is very confining and it is very easy to damage the woodwork on the boat by hitting it with the engine. Also, the engine is typically stored in a horizontal position in such locations, and spillage of the gasoline and oil mixture from the fuel tank of the engine is not uncommon.
Thus, an outboard engine which is to be carried aboard a boat such as a sailboat should be clamped or otherwise constrained when stored, should preferably be stored in its vertical or normal disposition, and should be stored external to the finished areas of the boat to minimize the opportunity for damage of either the boat or the motor.